Fuel cell systems contain one or more power modules for generating power. Each power module and other modules in the fuel cell system may also contain a number of auxiliary components. These auxiliary components may include fans, electronic circuits, blowers, pumps, heaters, fuel control valves, and glow plugs. These auxiliary components may all be connected to the same auxiliary bus, which provides power to all the auxiliary components.